A Whole New Life Do I Know You?
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Re-writing: What happens when the Prince of the Saiyans meets the Princess of the Moon? This is the first story in a series of five stories featuring my fav. two characters.
1. Part 1

Do I Know You?

By Pokahydee [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, and Dragon Ball Z was created by Akirya Toriyama.This is just a little something that was concocted in this messed up head of mine.Please don't sue me *gets down on knees and begs*

Chapter 1 

"Moon Crystal Power!" A voice rang out.Everyone looked in the direction of the voice.They saw a young girl by the name of Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon will save us!" A woman said as she saw the girl.

"Let those people go right now!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"And you're going to make me?" The monster said, still sucking the energy from the people."Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Sailor Moon!The champion of justice!I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon yelled.The creature let go of the people and turned her attention to the girl.

"You will not ruin our plans!" The monster yelled."I will not let you spoil everything this time!"Sailor Moon charged at the monster knocking it over.The monster pushed Sailor Moon back and formed a ball of energy in the palm of her hand.She throw it in Sailor Moon's direction, who was barely able to dodge it.

"Ahh!" Sailor Moon screamed, when one of the blasts hit her.Where are my friends? She thought.And what about Tuxedo Mask?

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon heard a voice yell, it was a man, but it wasn't Tuxedo Mask.She turned her head the direction the voice had come from and saw a boy that was about four years younger than she was.He was wearing a orange and blue outfit and he had wild black hair.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, looking at the boy."It's too dangerous, you can't stay here!"

The boy stood his ground, a set expression on his face, he said nothing.He was staring at the monster and out of nowhere he attacked it.He punched the monster in the face, causing blood to trickle out of the corner of it's mouth.He gathered energy in the palm of his hands, yelling something.A beam come out of his hands and shot through the chest of monster.The monster fell to the ground, blood leaking from it's chest.It was still alive, it stood up and Sailor Moon got a little up, taking out her scepter, she yelled."Moon Scepter Elimination!"Moons flew out of the weapon, turning the monster to moon dust.

"Who are you... " Sailor Moon trailed off, because the boy was gone.Who was that? Sailor Moon thought.He looked familiar somehow.Voices broke into Sailor Moon's thought.

"Sailor Moon!Are you okay?" Her friends had arrived.

"You're late." Sailor Moon said."It's normally me that's late."

"Sorry Sailor Moon, we got hung up." Sailor Mercury said, who was always on time."They attacked Rei's temple at the same time and we had to help."

"You managed all of this by yourself?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No.There was a boy that helped." Sailor Moon said thinking again of the boy.

"I didn't think so, you can't even walk and eat at the same time, let alone beat a monster on your own." Sailor Mars continued.

"Why are you always picked on my?" Sailor Moon barked.

"Hey I was just joking, you don't have to spaz out of me." Sailor Mars said, turning her back on Sailor Moon.

"What did he look like?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well, he was younger than us, he was wearing a orange and blue outfit, and he had really wild black hair." Sailor Moon said, using her hands to show how tall he was.

"Maybe, he's an ally." Sailor Venus said.

"We'd better hope so." Sailor Moon said. 

Chapter 2 

Five girls were sitting at a table in a cafe.Everyone was speaking at the same time, so no one could hear the others.One of the girls sat by the window and stared out of it.She had long blond pig tails done up in two odangoes.Her blue eyes darted across the street where she saw a boy about 12 years old.He was wearing and orange and blue outfit and had wild black hair.The girl saw him and jumped up, running out of the cafe.The boy saw her running towards him and he took off.

"Hey wait!Come back!" The girl yelled, chasing after him."I have to ask you something!Come back!"

"Leave me alone, you crazy girl!" The boy yelled.She chased after him, he ran into a building.He ran to the top floor, and the girl was close behind him.How can I ditch her? The boy thought, looking over his shoulder.She was still there.They both headed for the elevators.The boy reached them first and the girl managed to get into the elevator before the door closed.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, in a fighting stance.

"I just wanted to ask you your name." The girl said."You looked familiar."

"Huh?!"The boy said confused."That's all?"

"Yes, that's all." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"It's Goku." He said."What's your name?"

"I'm Serena." She said.Just then, the elevator stopped.Serena cried out at the sudden stop."Why have we stopped?Get me outta here!" Serena wailed banging on the door.

Goku put both of his hands together and Serena saw an energy ball form between them.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Stand back!" He said, pushing her behind him.He through the energy and it broke through the door."Come on!" He said, grabbing her around the waist and jumping to the floor above.

Serena stared in shock when they arrived on the next floor.The Nega-verse was there.Oh no!I can't change with him here! Serena thought.I have no choice though.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled, ribbons surrounded her body, forming her sailor suit.Goku watched in disbelief, This whiny little girl is Sailor Moon?That's impossible! Goku thought in utter disbelief.

"I am Sailor Moon!The champion of justice!On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"She yelled."You're moon dust!" She said jumping in front of Goku.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Goku asked looking confused."That's impossible!"

The monster held a woman around the throat.

"Drop her, Nega sleeve!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sailor Moon?I'm not afraid of a little girl in a sailor suit!" The monster said, dropping the woman."Come on!You may have beat my sister, but you won't be able to beat me!"The monster said, lunging at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and Goku blasted at it.He missed and hit the wall.The monster picked him up by the throat and threw him into the wall.Goku sunk to the ground and Sailor Moon ran to his side.

"Wake up!" She cried grabbing his shoulders.

"Now you die Sailor Moon!" The monster yelled throwing an energy ball straight at her.

"AHHHH!" Sailor Moon screamed as the energy headed straight towards her. 

Chapter 3 

"AHHH!" Sailor Moon screamed as the energy neared her.Just then, a red rose flew through the center of the monster's attack.

"Believe in yourself Sailor Moon!" A man in a cape and mask said, disappearing with a swing of his cape.

"Tuxedo Mask!Thank you!" Sailor Moon said, standing up.She took out her Moon Scepter and yelled."Moon Scepter Elimination!"Moons flew from the weapon and turned the monster into moon dust.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts screamed."We were late again?"They asked puzzled.They saw the boy laying on the ground.

"Who's that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"He's the kid that saved me earlier.The thing that's bothering me is, why would they attack twice in the same day, on the opposite side of town?" Sailor Moon said, actually using her brain for once.They took the boy to Rei's temple since it was the closest.

Serena sat by his side, waiting for him to wake up.He groaned, and sat up.He looked around the room and when his eyes fell on the girl's, he jumped up into a fighting stance.The girl's gasped at the sudden outburst.

"Calm down." Serena said, making him lay down."You've had a long day."

Goku put his hand on his head, there was a bandage."What happened?" He asked looking past Serena at her friends.

"You hit your head." Serena said."Did you see anything interesting today?"

"You can say that." He said."I saw you change into Sailor Moon." The girl's behind Serena gasped and started to whisper about what he had just said.

"I have to ask you something." Serena said after her friends stopped whispering."Could we keep that a secret?No one can know because then they could come after me whenever they want to."

"Sure, but you have to do something for me." Goku said, sitting up.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You have to train with me." He said.

"What?Train with you?What do you mean?" Serena asked puzzled at his request.

"You aren't strong enough to beat those monsters on your own.You need to know how to defend yourself when something really bad happens, and I don't think you'd be able to do it." Goku said, looking her in the eye."Besides, it'll be good for you."

"Sure, if it will keep you from telling anyone I'll do it." Serena said.What a strange request.Serena thought.I thought he would ask me to do something for him, not him do something for me.Oh well, I'll do it.

Even if you wouldn't train with me, I still wouldn't tell anyone. Goku thought.You remind me of someone, but I don't know who.

"When do we start?" Serena asked, smiling her award winning smile.

"Tomorrow, when you get out of school." Goku said standing up."Meet me here."

Goku walked out of the building and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing over a hill.

"That was weird, are you sure he can be trusted Serena?" Rei said.

"He can be trusted, I have a feeling I know him from somewhere.A long time ago." Serena said, drifting off into her own little world. 

Chapter 4 

"I'm gonna be late!" Serena said, running towards Rei's temple."Stupid detention!"

Goku was already there waiting for Serena.Where is that girl? He thought.I can't believe she's Sailor Moon.

"I'm here!" Serena yelled, running up the steps to where Goku was standing."Sorry I was late, I had detention."

"Oh well, let's just go." Goku said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked puzzled.

"Not here." Goku said walking a little bit away from the temple."Nimbus!"

"Huh?What's 'Nimbus'" Serena asked, but before he could answer, a yellow cloud swooped down and scooped them both up.

"AHH!" Serena screamed, clinging to Goku's arm."We're gonna die!"

"Serena stop!" Goku yelled putting his hand over his ears.This girl is gonna be a hand full.He thought.

She clung to his arm and buried her face in his neck.This can't be happening.Serena thought, looking at the ground passing by so fast beneath her feet.I don't wanna die!

A few minutes later, Goku grabbed Serena around the waist and jumped off of Nimbus.Serena screamed in terror, digging her nails in the soft flesh of his neck.Goku felt blood drip down his neck. He took her hands and told her that we had landed.She opened her eyes and saw that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"What're we doing here?" Serena asked, looking around at the scenery.

"This is where we're gonna train." He said.He walked over to her and took her bag, laying it on the ground."Tomorrow, you might want to bring a change of clothes.You're probably gonna get dirty."

"Okay.What do I do first?" Serena asked.

"Well, I think the first thing I should do is teach you the basics." He walked back over to her and stood in front of her."Punch me as hard as you can."

"What?Me?Little Serena?" Serena said, trying to get out of it.

"Do it!" Goku demanded.Serena swung her fist, he easily dodged it."Come on.You can do better than that."

Serena swung again, this time she hit him, but he was laughed.

"I hope that's not your best!"He said, laughing hysterically.Serena's face got red with anger.She'd never felt like this before.She clenched her teeth and charged at Goku, knocking him to the ground.She punched him as hard as she could, he winced in pain, and when Serena saw that look on his face, she stood up and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry!I'm really sorry!" She said helping him to his feet."I didn't mean to!"

"That was great!" He said."Now this time, I'm going to throw a punch and you have to dodge it."

Goku threw his punch and the first time, Serena dodged it.She fought back and pretty soon, she was blocking his punches and throwing her own. I know this.Serena thought.It's like I've done this before, a long time ago.

Wow!This girl picks up on things really fast!Goku thought.It's kind of like she's done it before. 

Chapter 5 

Everyday for the next few months, Serena and Goku would head out to the country and train.Before long, Serena was almost as strong as Goku.She learned new techniques and learned a few of her own.She had a feeling, deep down, that she had done all of this a long time ago, when she was little.

"Kamehameha!" Serena shouted, a beam of blue energy shot from both of her hands.Goku blocked her beam and rushed in, punching her in the face.She staggered back, and after regaining her balance, she charged at him, knocking him to the ground.He jumped up quickly and threw a ball of energy at her.She dodged it easily and headed for Goku, punching him in the stomach.He fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"That was good." He muttered through clenched teeth, trying to crack a smile.

"I'm sorry." Serena said, helping him to his feet.

"It's getting late, we should head home." Goku said looking at the sky.

"Yes, my mom will be worried if I'm not home soon." Serena said.

"Nimbus!" Goku shouted, the yellow cloud came and the two of them jumped on.They headed for Tokyo."Tomorrow, same time."

"Okay.I'll be early." Serena said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Goku said sarcastically.

"Hey!I can be on time!" Serena yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.Goku just laughed at her childish behavior."What are you laughing at!"

"You!Ha Ha Ha!You're so funny!" Goku said, holding the pain in his side.

"I don't know why you think I'm so funny." Serena said, putting her nose in the air, this caused Goku to break into an even more hysterical laughter.

They arrived at Serena's and Serena jumped off of Nimbus."Goodbye!I'll see you tomorrow!" Serena yelled as Goku and Nimbus disappeared.She walked into the house and snuck up to her room.She was a lot faster now, so her mother hadn't even known that she had come in.She ran to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub.

"Ahh." She said as she began to relax."Nothing like a nice warm bath."

"Serena?" Her mother called."Are you home?"

"I'm in the bathroom, mom!" Serena called out.

"Oh.I didn't hear you come in." Her mother answered, going back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.Something's wrong with her. Her mother thought.She never used to come in so late, and she doesn't even tell me where she's going anymore.Maybe she's in some sort of a gang.That would be awful.A million thoughts ran through Serena's mother's head.Her little girl was turning into a hoodlum, or so she thought.

Serena relaxed in the warm water and heard her mother yell that dinner was ready.She jumped out of the tub and got dressed as fast as she could.Oh boy!Food!She thought.She ran downstairs and sat at the dinner table.After her mother served her, she started to shovel it into her mouth.

"Mm... This is really good." She said in between bites."Yum.I could eat ten of these." Serena said picking up another roll.

Her parents and her brother starred at her in disbelief.How could Serena eat so much.

"Serena, can I talk to you after dinner?" Her mother said.

"Huh?About what?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"I just really need to talk to you." Her mother replied.

"Sure.I guess." Serena answered.

After dinner, Serena headed to her room and her mother followed her up there.

"Serena.I want to know what's been going on." Her mother demanded. 

Chapter 6 

Serena's mother came in and sat on the edge of Serena's bed.

"I want to talk to you about why you've been coming in so late.And why you don't let me know when you get home." Her mother said."Are you in any gang or anything?"

"Huh?A gang?" Serena said, falling over.

"Serena, this is no time to joke around, get up, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Her mother scolded her.Serena stood up, rubbing her head.

"I'm not in any gang, mom, I've just been busy with my friends.And I didn't want to disturb you when I got home, so I was quiet when I came in." Serena said, Luna jumped up on her lap, purring loudly.

"Hello Luna." Serena said stoking the cat's fur.

"Please Serena, I know there's something the matter." Her mother said.

"I'm fine mom."Serena said, giving her mother a V sign."Nothings wrong."

"All right, but if you need to talk to me, I'm always here." Her mother said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"You know, she's right." Luna said."You have changed, ever since you met that boy."

"I know I've changed, but there's nothing I can do about it." Serena said.

"Serena come it." Lita came on over the communicator."You have to get to the Arcade as fast as you can."

"What happened Lita?" Serena asked, jumping up and running to the door.

"They have a new Sailor V game! You have to come, it's really cool." Lita said.Serena grabbed her coat and ran out the front door.

"I'm going to the arcade for a while!" Serena yelled to her mother.Serena ran all the way there."Oh, I can't wait!"

She arrived outside of the arcade and saw that Lita was waiting for her.They went in together and headed to the new video game.Serena sat down and started playing the game.She was so into it, she didn't realize that the monster had entered the arcade.She heard her friend scream and turned in her direction.The monster held her around the waist, she cried out in pain as it began to crush her. Serena couldn't transform because there was too many people there.She ran up to the monster and punched it in the face.The monster dropped Lita and Serena ran to her friends side.

"Lita!Are you all right?" She cried helping her friend to her feet.Everyone was out cold at this point and the two girls were starting to feel dizzy.Serena managed to choke out."Moon Crystal Power!"

She held up the locket and ribbons formed her gloves, boots, and her sailor suit.

"I am Sailor Moon!" She cried.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter cried.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" They cried out in unison.The monster threw blasts at them and just when they thought they would lose, they heard.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" And clouds of fog rolled in.

"Where'd they go!" The monster yelled.

"Sailor Moon, finish her off!" Mercury yelled.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, crescent moons came from the end of the weapon and hit the monster.She screamed out in pain and turned into dust.

"Moon dust!" Sailor Moon said, jumping up and down with her friends. 

Chapter 7 

Serena opened her eyes and saw a dreary castle in the distance.It was so sad, but it looked familiar to her.She flew towards it, she wore white armor, and she had a huge sword on her back.For some reason, the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow, and she noticed she had a long white tail.

She flew over wastelands, there was no sign of life anywhere on the dreary world.Maybe, there's someone in that castle?Serena thought flying towards it.She arrived at the gates of the castle, the guards let her pass without any problems.She didn't even say anything.She walked up a set of old steps, they started to crumble under her feet, so she flew just above them.She followed them into a sort of throne room, where a man with spiky black hair sat.She saw another man, that looked just like him only he was younger and he didn't have the beard or mustache.

"Princess." The older man said."You are home now."

"Home?" She said."Who are you?"

"I am King Vegeta." He said with pride in his voice.

She noticed that both of them had tails too, but both of theirs were brown.The younger man walked up to her, and put his arms around her waist.He looks so familiar.She thought.I know him somehow.He leaned down, his face getting close to hers, she closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers.He kissed her so gently, she wouldn't have even known that he had kissed her, if she hadn't seen him pull away, his lips parting slightly.

"Princess, I have found you after so many years of searching." The man said, holding her close. "Nothing will separate us again."

She couldn't help but think that he was the one.He was so handsome, so sweet.All of a sudden, the ceiling fell in on the two of them.Serena screamed in fear and the man pushed her out of the way, the ceiling falling on top of him.

"NOOO!!" She screamed, running to his side."Get up!Get up!"

She heard a low chuckle and looked up at where the ceiling had been.There was a man up there.She saw the shape of his body through the smoke.The evil laughter filled her ears, making her cover them.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, falling to her knees covering her ears.

Serena sat up straight in bed.She looked around and saw the familiar room.She was in her apartment, in her bedroom.She stood up and walked out onto the balcony outside of her window.

It's that dream again.She thought.I wonder what it means?Oh Goku, I hope you get back soon, I'm starting to get worried.I keep having the same dream.

****

It had been years since the two of them had met.They had become best friends, and now thought of each other as brother and sister.Serena had cried when she heard of Goku's death, but when they told her the powers of the Dragon Balls, she calmed down.She trained with the rest of earth's special forces and had become very strong.She could beat any one of them easily.

She wanted to help fight the Saiyan's when they arrived on earth.She had to protect her friends and her planet.The moon had already been destroyed by Piccolo, she didn't want the earth to be next.

****

RING!!Serena jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena said.

"Serena?I need to talk to you." It was her best friend Molly.

"Molly?What time is it?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I was just dumped!" Molly cried into the receiver.

"Oh Molly." She said, feeling bad for her best friend."I'll be right over." Serena said, after she got dressed, she ran downstairs and jumped into her car.She turned the key and headed for Molly's house.

A few minutes later, Serena ran up to Molly's apartment.She knocked on the door and walked in when she saw that it was open.

"Molly?Are you home?" Serena called, walking through the house."Molly, where are you?Come out, come out where ever you are."

Serena walked into Molly's room and saw that everything was destroyed."Molly!" She cried running to see if she was in there.She didn't find Molly, but she did find a note.It said.

Dear Sailor Moon,

If you ever want to see your friend again, bring the Silver Imperium Crystal to the center of Tokyo at 2:00 tomorrow night, I'll be waiting.See you there.

Sevil

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

Chapter 8   
  
Sailor Moon ran through the streets towards the middle of Tokyo. The rest of the Sailor Scouts trailed behind her. We have to get there as fast as we can. Sailor Moon thought, seeing her friend in trouble. I won't let them hurt her!  
  
  
"Hurry scouts!" Luna yelled running ahead of them. They all picked up the pace and were soon in the middle of the city.  
  
  
"Come on out, you monster!" Sailor Moon yelled. Sevil appeared above them.  
  
  
"Well you decided to show up after all. I knew you'd come for this pathetic human." Sevil said, holding Molly up. She threw Molly to the ground and Sailor Moon rushed to her side.  
  
  
"Molly!" She cried, catching her before she hit the ground. She handed her best friend to Sailor Mercury, who carried her off to the side.  
  
  
"I don't want any of you!" Sevil yelled as the scouts formed a shield in front of Sailor Moon. "It's her I want!" Sevil said pointing to Sailor Moon. A space ship appeared above their heads and Sailor Moon started to float.  
  
  
"Sailor Moon!" All of the scouts cried as she floated towards the ship.  
  
  
"Help me you guys!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Get me out of hear!"  
  
  
"Now I have you Sailor Moon!" Sevil said laughing hysterically. "Now it's time for you to die!"  
  
  
"NOO!!" Sailor Moon wailed. "I can't die! I'm too young!" She floated upward and disappeared into the ship. When she opened her eyes, she was inside of the ship. She heard the evil laughter behind her and spun around.  
  
  
"Where are you?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Quit hiding you coward!"  
  
  
"You can't save yourself or your planet Sailor Moon." Sevil said, laughing even harder.  
  
  
"I'll beat you. Don't you know, good always triumphs over evil?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
"I'll give you one chance to live." Sevil said. "If you can survive a whole day in here, 24 hours, I'll leave your planet and never bother you again."  
  
  
"What kind of a deal is that? I'm going to fight you right now!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
  
"You don't have a choice. I'll tell you what, if you can find me, then I'll fight you. But if you can't, you die!" Sevil said, not negotiating. "That's the deal, either way, you will die."  
  
  
I've got to buy some time. Sailor Moon thought. At least until, Goku and the others beat the Saiyans. I want to help them, but what good will I be if I have no energy. I won't be able to do anything after this battle. I have to keep her distracted so she doesn't see what's going on down on earth.  
  
  
"Okay, I accept your challenge!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Sevil said, giggling. Sevil disappeared and the surroundings changed. Sailor Moon was in a forest. The bushes were so thick, she couldn't get through. I hope this works, if not, the planet is doomed.  
  
  
Sailor Moon pushed her way through the underbrush, trying not to cry out in pain when a pricker bush snapped back in her face. Blood dripped from the cuts and went into her mouth. She spit the blood out irritated, and wiped it away with the back of her hand. I have to keep going! Sailor Moon thought, trying to push herself. My friends are counting on me!  
  
  
Sailor Moon managed to get out of the forest after hours of pushing the bushes out of her way. She put her hands on her knees and took in a few deep breaths. I have to keep going, I can't stop to rest! She thought standing up and moving on. She saw a pool of water and she went over to it, getting ready to splash some water on her face. She was about to put her hands in the water when she saw a reflection in it. There was one of Sevil's monsters behind her. She jumped up into a fighting stance.  
  
  
"I've got you now!" The monster said lunging at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon easily dodged her. All that training with Goku has really paid off. Sailor Moon said as she dodged an energy blast. She threw one of her own and hit the monster. The monster flew back against the wall, blood dripping from a wound on it's stomach.  
  
  
"I'll kill you!" The monster screamed, running towards Sailor Moon again. Sailor Moon dodged the blow and punched the monster in the stomach. The monster fell to the ground holding it's stomach. "You'll pay!" The monster said before it fell to the ground dead.  
the Silver Imperium Crystal glowing brightly.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Meanwhile on Earth...  
  
  
The Saiyans had finally arrived. All of Earth's special forces were waiting for them. Sailor Moon was trapped in the space ship and Goku wasn't back yet. In King KI's calculations, he forgot to leave time for Goku to get back to Earth after he had been wished back.  
  
  
They began the fight and things weren't looking too good for Earth's mightiest warriors.  
  
  
On the Space Ship...  
  
  
They're here. Sailor Moon thought. She could feel two huge powers. They're stronger than I thought. Sailor Moon thought. I have to beat this woman as fast as I can!  
  
  
She ran as fast as she could, following Sevil's power. I'm close! She thought. What? Three of the powers on Earth have disappeared! That's impossible! Sailor Moon ran and finally, she found what she had been looking for. It was the throne room. She knew it would be there, this woman was really stuck on herself and she thought she deserved only the best.  
  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled, causing Sevil to jump. "I found you, now I will beat you!"  
  
  
"I highly doubt that!" Sevil said, jumping in front of Sailor Moon. A ball of energy formed in her hand. She held it above her head, and it doubled in size. She looked Sailor Moon in the eye and threw it straight at her. Sailor Moon wasn't able to dodge it. It hit her head on. Sailor Moon was thrown back against the wall.  
  
  
She cried out in pain as another energy ball hit her. She looked at herself and saw blood leaking from a wound on her stomach.  
  
  
Just then, her friends appeared before her. They has used their sailor teleport to help their friend.  
  
  
"How did you get here?" Sevil screamed when everyone appeared in front of her. "No matter. I'll just dispose of all of you as well as Sailor Moon." She called forward her minions and ordered them to attack. They were stronger than the normal ones and the scouts fell, one after another.  
  
  
Sailor Moon ran to her fallen friends side, her head over her bleeding wound. She ran to Sailor Mars and picked her head up, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
  
"Sailor Scouts!" She cried. "I'll make you pay for this!" Sailor Moon yelled, the Silver Imperium Crystal glowing brightly.  
  
  
"What?! The Silver Imperium Crystal? That's impossible!" Sevil screamed. She called back the monsters and stepped in front of Sailor Moon, who was now the Princess. Her wound was healed and she stood before Sevil in her princess dress and she had huge white wings.  
  
  
"Don't do this, Sevil!" The Princess yelled, holding the crystal high above her head. Sevil cried in pain as the energy hit her. She had no intentions of becoming good, but she wasn't ready to accept her fait.  
  
  
"You don't have to die." The Princess said in a sweet voice. "I can heal you. You'll be your old self. Please."  
  
  
"No!! I'll never become that weak again! Not after I've become this powerful! I'm not willing to give it up!" Sevil screamed, trying not to let the Princess influence her.  
  
  
"Don't be consumed by your hate. Let it go." The Princess said, closing her eyes and trying to get through to Sevil.  
  
  
"NOO!!" Sevil screamed as the good energy filled her heart, pushing the evil away. "I won't let you do this!" Sevil screamed. "You'll die!" She pushed a button on the control panel near her. "You'll die along with me!"  
  
  
"What?!" The Princess almost dropped the crystal as the whole ship began to shake.  
  
  
"The ship will self destruct in three minutes." A voice came on over the intercom.  
  
  
"What? No, don't do this Sevil!" The Princess yelled. "We'll all die!"  
  
  
The Princess ran to her friends, they stood up and they staggered towards her. They were very weak, but they had just enough energy to teleport out of there.  
  
  
"Princess, we have to get out of here right now!" Sailor Mars cried, holding her bleeding arm.  
  
  
"No, we can't leave her!" The Princess cried.  
  
  
"We can't save her! She doesn't want to be saved!" Sailor Mars cried, grabbing the Princess's shoulders. "We have to save our Princess!"  
  
  
Chapter 10   
  
"But.. " The Princess started to protest, she looked up at Sevil and saw only flames. "Let's go!"  
  
  
They all gathered in a big circle. They joined hands and concentrated their energy on going home. They began to glow and right before the whole ship burst, they disappeared and reappeared on earth. Everyone fell to the ground, they were beaten and bruised. Serena, who was still in the princess dress stood up and helped her friends. They had to be taken to the hospital, and she left right after.  
  
  
"I have to help Earth's Special Forces." She said when Rei awoke.  
  
  
"You can't, you'll get hurt!" She protested.  
  
  
"I have to go, they need my help." Serena said, turning her face to the ground. "They aren't doing so good. I can only feel three powers, and the two powers of the Saiyans."  
  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Ami said, waking up and looking over at her.  
  
  
"She has to help them!" Lita said, struggling to sit up. "They're her friends too!"  
  
  
"I guess she had a point." Said Rei. "But be careful!"  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Serena said, heading out the door. I have a feeling something really big is going to happen. Like these guys aren't going to hurt me. Serena thought, heading for the battle field.  
  
  
When she arrived, they weren't fighting, it looked like they were waiting for someone. What are they doing? She thought to herself. There were two of them, one was huge, and the other was really small. It looked like only the big one had fought, he was all sweaty and dirty. Serena stayed in the bushes for a few minutes and saw the big guy take off. Their power was incredible! She'd never felt anything like it in all of her life.  
  
  
She came out slowly and flew over to where Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan were sitting.  
  
  
"Hey guys!" She said walking over and sitting down next to Gohan. "Where's Goku?"  
  
  
"He's on his way, I hope." Said Krillin, looking down at the ground. "We haven't been doing too great."  
  
  
"What happened?" She asked, staring wide eyed.  
  
  
"They're too strong. I hope Goku hurries up. I don't know if we can beat them." Krillin said, always looking on the down side of things. "And the little guy hasn't even fought yet. He's so strong, even the big guy is afraid of him."  
  
  
"What? That's impossible! We trained so hard, they can't be that strong!" Serena said, feeling fatigue start to take over her body.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Serena?" Gohan said, seeing her sway on her feet.  
  
  
"I'm just a little tired. I've been fighting for almost 24 hours straight." She said, trying to focus her vision on the Saiyan that sat on the rock. Is that the man from my dream? Serena thought, not able to see his face clearly. She stood up and walked in his direction.  
  
  
"Serena? Where are you going?" Krillin asked, jumping in front of her. "Don't go over by him, he's the enemy remember?"  
  
  
"I have to." She said walking past Krillin. What does she mean, she has to? Krillin asked himself.  
  
  
Serena slowly walked towards him, trying not to stagger. She had refused to let the doctors check her out when she went to the hospital. She had to help her friends. She was afraid she wouldn't be much help though. She had almost no energy from using the crystal.  
  
  
Why is that girl coming over here? The Saiyan thought, scowling at her. Stupid girl! I thought they learned that they can't beat us. We are much stronger that they will ever be.  
  
  
He is the man in my dream! My Prince, the one that saved me! Serena thought, picking up the pace a little.  
  
  
"It's you!" She said, approaching him. "You're the Prince! The one from my dream!" She stepped up to him, and he stood up, looking into her eyes.  
  
  
She looks very familiar. He thought, looking into her eyes. I don't know any one from Earth. I must be losing it. His vision snapped away from her when a power level showed up on his scouter.  
  
  
"You better get ready, little girl. Time's up." He said, walking past her towards her friends. The big Saiyan landed next to him with a soft thud.   
  
Chapter 11   
  
"Am I early, Vegeta?" He asked.  
  
  
"You're right on time for the fun, Napa." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Who's the girl? Do you want me to take care of her too?" Napa asked.  
  
  
"Oh I don't know. It wouldn't be much of a fight, you know. She's too weak for good sport." Vegeta said chuckling to himself. That feeling that he knew her came back, he quickly pushed the thought from his mind.  
  
  
"So what are we gonna do with her?" Napa asked.  
  
  
"Once we beat these three, we'll find something to do with her." Vegeta said, a low chuckle escaped his throat.  
  
  
Serena stood behind them, barely able to stay conscious. She was so tired, she thought she was in a dream. Her Prince was there, but then again he wasn't. She saw him, but it was a shell, he didn't have the same personality. He was evil.  
  
  
"It can't be true." She said, barely above a whisper. "That has to be him, why else would I feel so close to him." No one heard her talking, she almost thought she had said it in her head. She saw him standing there, she couldn't hear what he said, but the big one went after her friends. She slowly walked towards Vegeta, he didn't even notice her. When she was right behind him, she threw her arms around him. He jumped and turned around to see who it was. He was about to strike her, when he realized who she really was.  
  
  
"That's impossible!" He cried out, looking into her eyes. "You died when you were only four years old!" Serena didn't hear anything he had said, she fainted into his arms. He didn't let her hit the ground. He picked her up and laid her down behind a large rock.  
  
  
So Princess. You are alive. Just like in my dream. Vegeta thought, as he touched the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
  
The battle raged on, and Goku finally arrived. He saw Serena laying behind a rock, and he headed over towards her. He was a few feet away when Vegeta jumped in front of him.  
  
  
"Don't go near her!" He warned. Goku was walked away. He knew that Serena would be all right. As long as she was unconscious, she couldn't block anything that was thrown at him, she had been known to protect her friends risking her own life. He walked over to his best friend and his son, who sat on Nimbus. Piccolo had been sent into the next dimension, and only the four of them were left.  
  
  
The battle began between Napa and Goku, and Goku definitely had the upper hand. In a few minutes, Napa laid on the ground in no condition to continue the fight. Vegeta was disappointed and personally sent Napa to the next dimension. When he began to power up, the ground shook and rocks began to fall all around them. Goku rushed behind the rock and scooped up Serena, Gohan, and Krillin before the whole valley exploded.  
  
  
"Hey Kakarrot! Are we going to start this fight in this century?" Vegeta asked, showing his impatience.  
  
  
"You guys should get out of here." Goku said to Gohan and Krillin.  
  
  
"Come on Gohan. Let's get out of here." Krillin said throwing Serena over his shoulder.  
  
  
"But I wanna help." Gohan said.  
  
  
"I don't wanna leave either, we can't do any more." Krillin said, leading Gohan away.  
  
  
They flew towards home, every now and then, they would turn around and hear the explosions.  
  
  
"My dad's in trouble!" Gohan cried out, feeling his father's power level begin to fade.  
  
  
"You're right! Let's go!" The two of them flew towards Goku's power level, Serena still unconscious on Krillin's shoulder. Vegeta had turned into an a giant ape, using a special technique Kakarrot's father had developed. Goku was in really bad shape, when they arrived, Vegeta held Goku, squeezing the life out of him. The sound Goku made when he yelled, could have haunted a man for his whole life, if nothing was done about it. Krillin set Serena behind a rock and the two of them headed towards Vegeta. Rageroby jumped out in front of them, stopping them from their attack.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Do you have any idea how strong he is? It's stupid to fight him because he can't be beaten." He said, stepping in front of them.   
  
  
"But cut off his tail, and he'll turn back into the runt he was." Said Krillin. "You two distract him, while I cut off his tail."   
  
  
"Okay." Said Gohan, running in front of Vegeta to distract him long enough to cut off his tail.   
  
  
When Serena woke up, she heard yelling. When she sat up, she was barely able to make out the figure of Gohan. He was fighting Vegeta. Is Goku here? She thought. She stood up, she felt a lot stronger than when she had passed out. She walked towards the yelling and when she looked out, she saw Goku laying on the ground. He was in really bad shape. She made her way over to him, very slowly.   
  
  
"Goku." She choked out when she finally reached him. "Are you all right?"   
  
  
"I've been better." He said, unable to move. She sat down next to him and watched the fight. She was too weak to stand, let alone fight.   
  
  
"I want to help." She finally said, when Gohan got into trouble.   
  
  
"No Serena, don't go." Goku said, trying to grab her hand. She stood up and walked towards Vegeta, who was still fighting Gohan. Gohan was doing well, considering his age and his experience. She slowly made her way over to Vegeta, who saw her and flew in the opposite direction. She felt hurt when he flew away from her, and a new power began to fill her body. She had never felt it before. It consumed her whole body, surrounding her in a white light. The light was so bright, that everyone had to stop what they were doing and close their eyes.   
  
  
When the light dimmed, Serena stood before them in a set of armor similar to Vegeta's only it was all white. Her crescent moon shined brighter than it ever had in the past. Her hair turned white and she grew a long white tail.   
  
  
"What happened to her?" Vegeta said, shocked at this transformation. Is she a Saiyan? He thought to himself. It can't be. Saiyan's have brown tail. All of them except for one, but it's impossible. That Saiyan died when she was four years old. Unless, somehow, they were tricked and she was sent here. Serena broke into his thought, when she punched him in the face.   
  
  
"Princess! It's me, Vegeta!" He yelled, trying to get her to remember him. There was some force controlling Serena. She wasn't acting like herself. Something had taken her over.   
  
  
Serena didn't stay powerful for very long. She realized what she was doing, and she forced her self to stop, and in doing this, she lost the power. How did I do that? She thought, before she again passed out. Vegeta flew in and caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
  
Why did I just save her? She tried to kill me! He didn't have time to think about it. Gohan was running towards him, trying to distract him from Krillin, who held the spirit bomb Goku had given him. Vegeta set Serena down on the ground, she was still in the white armor, but her hair was a soft blond again and the crescent moon had stopped glowing.   
  
  
Goku fought him while Krillin concentrated on aiming the spirit bomb. He threw it and missed Vegeta. It was heading straight for the Gohan. Krillin stood there helplessly, watching the energy head straight for Gohan.   
  
  
"Bounce it!" Goku yelled out. "The spirit bomb doesn't hurt those with a pure heart!"   
  
  
Gohan put his hands together and braced himself. The spirit bomb hit his hands and headed straight for Vegeta. He was history! Or so they thought.   
  
  
Vegeta's body plummeted back to the earth, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He groaned quietly and managed to stand up. He walked over to Gohan, who lay face down. He was about to attack when Rageroby jumped out and using his sword, he used it to slice into Vegeta's armor. Vegeta grabbed his back and fell to the ground.   
  
  
"I did it." Rageroby said, jumping up and down. "I, Rageroby the Great, have beaten Vegeta." Vegeta stirred and sat up.  
  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Vegeta's pod landed on the planet Frieza causing everyone to go into a frenzy. They had not been expecting Vegeta to show up. They hadn't been told of his arrival. They rushed out when they saw he wasn't getting out. They brought out a stretcher and realized that there was a girl with him.  
  
  
"Who is that?" One of the medics asked when they pulled her out and laid her on the stretcher.  
  
  
"I don't know, but we better not make Vegeta mad. Treat her wounds and make sure she is comfortable." Another medic said, when they pulled Vegeta out and put him on another stretcher. "Or else we'll be answering to Vegeta."  
  
  
They rushed the two of them inside and put them in the rejuvenation tank. They were both in really bad shape. Vegeta was hurt worst physically, but the girl had just enough energy to keep her alive, if she didn't move or anything.  
  
  
A day or two later, Vegeta woke up. They pulled him out of the tank and he got dressed.   
  
  
"You're lucky you were wearing this armor. Without it I don't think you would have survived." The doctor said, holding Vegeta's broken armor. "What happened on Earth?"  
  
  
Vegeta thought back to what had happened to him, and a growl escaped from deep in his throat. Just then, he remembered that the Princess had jumped into the ship right before he had left Earth.  
  
  
"Where's the girl?" He asked.  
  
  
"She's still in the rejuvenation tank, Vegeta." Said the doctor who had treated him.  
  
  
"Take care of her. I don't want to hear that she was mistreated." Vegeta said heading back out to his ship. If she is the Princess, I can't take her. I have things I need to do that I don't want her to see. Like when I take care of Frieza. Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
When Serena's eyes opened, all she saw was white. Am I dead? She thought. She laid there for a minute before an unfamiliar face appeared in front of her.  
  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed, jumping up into a fighting stance. "Who are you! And where am I?" She demanded.  
  
  
"Calm down." The doctor said. "You are on the planet Freiza. When Vegeta came in, you were with him."  
  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
  
"He set out for the planet Namic." He said. "But he said for you to stay here. He said he would come back for you."  
  
  
"I have to go to him!" She said pushing past the doctor.  
  
  
"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?" He asked.  
  
  
"I have to! You can't keep me here against my will!" She said, heading out into the hallway. She was wearing the white armor she had come in with, they had washed it of course.  
  
  
"You aren't nearly strong enough to go. I was a fool to let Vegeta go, and he told me to make sure you didn't try to go there." Said the doctor, taking her by the shoulders and making her come back into the room. "Lay down and get some sleep." He said walking out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
  
She ran to the door and pushed on it, it wouldn't budge. "Let me out of here!" She screamed, there was no response. She grew tired and sat down on the edge of the bed. I have to get out of here! But how? She thought, trying to get a plan. Hmm She thought long and hard.  
  
  
Meanwhile on Namic...  
  
  
"Look there it is!" Bulma cried when the came up to the planet.  
  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Gohan said, smiling.  
  
  
"We're here finally!" Said Krillin, him and Gohan were glued to the front window looking down at the greenish planet.  
  
  
"Now I'll have my revenge Freiza!" Vegeta said, coming upon the planet Namic. "I'll get those Dragon Balls and then I'll be unstoppable."  
  
  
Serena had been locked in that room for weeks and she still didn't know how to get out of there. The only time the door was opened, was when they brought her food. There was clothes in a dresser and there was a connected bathroom. It was so boring in there too.  
  
  
"I have to get out of here!" She yelled, standing up suddenly. "I'm going to go crazy if I stay here any longer!"  
  
  
She walked over to the door and began to bang on it.  
  
  
"Help me!" She yelled. "I can't breath!"  
  
  
The door opened and Serena laid on the floor getting ready to strike. The doctor came in and knelt down next to her.  
  
  
"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, seeing her collapsed form laying on the. "We've got to get her back into the rejuvenation tank! Stat!"  
  
  
When he came into the room and the others went to get a stretcher, she attacked. She jumped up and knocked the doctor unconscious in one hit.. She had pulled the doctor into the room and laid him on the bed, pulling the covers up over his face. She pulled a cape with a hood over her face. No one could know who she was. If they did, security would be a lot tighter around her. This was her only chance to escape.  



	3. Part 3

Chapter 14   
  
She walked through the base looking for a space pod that was all alone. She walked for a long time before she even came close. She had one chance. They were getting it ready for someone, but she didn't know who. She had to distract the guy that was standing next to it just long enough to dive inside. What can I do to get that guy away from there? She thought. I've got it! She formed an energy ball in the palm of her hand. It was a good size, but not big enough to kill anyone. She took the energy and threw it to the side of the guy. He jumped and ran towards her. She was very fast and was out of the way before he was half way there. While his back was turned, she ran and jumped into the waiting space pod. Pushing a few buttons, she took off and managed to figure out how to set the course for Namic.  
  
  
On Namic, Freiza had five of the Dragon Balls and Vegeta had gotten his hands on one of them. Krillin was on his way to get the last Dragon Ball from the eldest Namic.  
  
  
Serena came in for a landing. She climbed out and immediately felt a huge power level and several smaller ones. She couldn't sense Gohan or Krillin though. They have to be here! Serena thought, again scanning the area. I know they're here somewhere! They came to bring our friends back! She felt Vegeta's power and headed in his direction. She flew as fast as she could. She could feel another power that was about the same, or maybe a little less than Vegeta's.  
  
  
After flying for a while, she came upon Vegeta and some guy that had green skin and hair. Who's that? She thought, looking at him. He's handsome. As she drew closer, she could feel the evil from the other man as well as from Vegeta, but there was something different about Vegeta. She didn't know what was so different about him, but the feeling she got from him was different somehow.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" She called looking up at him.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "Get out of here now!"  
  
  
"No!" She yelled up to him. "I'm going to stay!"  
  
  
"Can we get this fight started already?" The man with the green hair and skin asked, looking very confident. Vegeta looked equally as confident.  
  
  
"You start off, Zarbon." Said Vegeta still on a power trip. The battle began and Vegeta was doing very good. Zarbon seemed to be weaker than Vegeta, that is until he transformed. He became bigger and stronger. They fought hard, and Vegeta started to lose.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Serena said to herself. "You are so stubborn. You won't give up, will you?"  
  
  
Serena watched helplessly, she couldn't do anything to help. Oh Vegeta. She thought. You are so brave. Deep down, I know you are good. Somewhere, hidden away from everyone. Even hidden from yourself.  
  
  
A crater formed around Vegeta's body, and slowly began to fill with water. Serena was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't see Zarbon come up behind her until it was too late. She sensed him, but she didn't react fast enough. Everything went black for her.  
  
  
Back to Bulma and Gohan...  
  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma complained, pacing back and forth. "I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
  
"Calm down Bulma." Gohan said, kicking the air. "He'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
  
"But I wish he'd hurry." She said sitting down and picking up a magazine. Oh Yamcha. She thought, flipping through the magazine. I can't wait to see you again. I miss you. She fought the tears and threw the magazine to the side.  
  
  
On Freiza's ship...  
  
  
"Who is she!" Freiza demanded.  
  
  
"I don't know." Said Zarbon, who had Serena flung over his shoulder. "She was with Vegeta, I thought I should bring her back."  
  
  
"Hmm... " Freiza said, crossing his arms. "She might be of some use to us."   
  
Chapter 15   
  
When Serena opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. She couldn't see ten inches in front of her face.   
What happened? Where am I? She thought, trying to stand up. She heard a noise to her left, and she jumped up in a fighting stance.  
  
  
"You're finally awake." A voice said.  
  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!" She demanded.  
  
  
"I want to know where to Dragon Ball is!" The voice said.  
  
  
"Dragon Ball? I don't know." She said. "I didn't know that there were Dragon Balls on this planet."  
  
  
"Don't play games!" The voice barked. She still didn't know where it was coming from. "I know you know where it is!"  
  
  
"I... I don't know where it is." She stammered.  
  
  
"Tell me now!" The voice screamed.  
  
  
"I don't know!" She screamed back.  
  
  
"You were with Vegeta when he attacked the village!" The voice yelled. "Where did he hide it!"  
  
  
"I wasn't with him!" She yelled. "I just got here and he was fighting! That's all I know!"  
  
  
The voice didn't say anything else. She was left in the silence and the dark. She curled up in the corner and tried to sleep, but she was really scared.  
  
  
In Another Part of the Ship...  
  
  
"She won't talk, Master Freiza." The man that had questioned her said, bowing slightly.  
  
  
"Bring her before me." Freiza said, looking out the window. "I'll get her to talk."  
  
  
"As you wish Master Freiza." The man said, bowing again and heading back toward where the girl was being kept.  
  
  
A Few Minutes Later, Where Serena was being Held...  
  
  
The door flew open, and two men with what looked like lasers or something walked in. Serena stood up and leaned against the back wall. They walked towards her and grabbed both of her arms. She didn't struggle because she knew her life was in danger.  
  
  
"Master Freiza wants to see you." One of the men said, as they walked out of the room.  
  
  
"Master Freiza?" She said. Why does that name sound familiar? She thought. "Who's that?"  
  
  
"You'll be meeting him in a few minutes, but you probably won't live much longer after that." The other man said, laughing about his little joke.  
  
  
That doesn't sound good. She thought.  
  
  
They opened a door and made her go inside. There was the man with green hair and skin from earlier and there was a really short man. His power was incredible! She'd never felt anything like it, not even from Goku.  
  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
  
"My name is Serena." She said, simply. She didn't add anything to it.  
  
  
"Where did you come from, and why are you with that loser Vegeta?" He demanded.  
  
  
She didn't say anything. She was afraid of this guy, but she didn't show that she was. She was going to stand up to him as long as she could.  
  
  
"I asked you a question!" He yelled, his tail flew around her neck, lifting her off the ground. "Now. Are you going to answer me?"   
  
Chapter 16   
  
Serena felt the air to her lung being cut off, and she decided that she had better speak up.  
  
  
"Earth." She managed to choke out. "I'm from Earth."  
  
  
Freiza dropped her. She fell to her knees and put her hands to her throat. His tail had held her so tight that she was bleeding a little.  
  
  
"Tell me more." He said, his tail lifting her chin so she had to look at him.  
  
  
"I left Earth with him." She said. "He left me in some base and came here."  
  
  
"Yes. And how do you know him?" Freiza asked.  
  
  
"I don't really know?" She said, actually thinking about it.  
  
  
"What?!" He practically yelled. "How can you not know? You were with him."  
  
  
Freiza raised his hand and smacked her across the face, hard. Her hand went to her cheek, where he had struck her.  
  
  
"That was a mistake." She said, calmly. She felt her body filling with power like it had on Earth. Her hair turned white and the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow white. She glared at him, and was engulfed in a white light.  
  
  
"What is this?" Freiza said, feeling a blast of power hit his stomach. It didn't hurt him a bit, but it did give Serena a chance to escape. When she realized what was happening to her, she struggled to keep her power under control. When she finally got it under control she turned and ran. She found a door and blasted it open, that's when she saw him. Vegeta was in a rejuvenation tank, just like she had been in on the planet Freiza.  
  
  
"Vegeta?" She whispered, seeing him in there. She didn't have time to help him, she kept on going. She ran into a room and blasted the huge window. She flew out the hole and landed behind a rock with a soft thud. She managed to stay hidden as she fled from the scene.  
  
  
Back on the Ship...  
  
  
Vegeta was starting to wake up. Zarbon was out of the room, and there was only one person in the room with Vegeta.  
  
  
"I'd never get all hurt like that." The guy was saying, just as Vegeta's eyes opened. Vegeta easily overpowered him, and was on his way to steal the Dragon Balls. He tricked Freiza and Zarbon and ran into the room with the Dragon Balls. He blasted the window and threw the Dragon Balls out of it. They landed in a pile a mile or two away. He sent another blast down the hall and got out of the ship. Hiding behind a rock, he walked into the river nearby. He went underwater and swam to where the Dragon Balls had landed.  
  
  
Back to Serena...  
  
  
After Serena left the ship about five minutes later, Serena felt a power level erupt. That's Vegeta! She thought, heading towards the power. It was coming towards her so she headed towards it. I'm coming Vegeta!  
  
  
A few minutes later, she came to a small hole in the rock, kind of like a cave with no top. She sensed that he was close, but she didn't know how close. She didn't know that he had been watching her for some time. I can't tell her who she is. She has to figure it out. He thought, seeing her walk towards the cave.  
  
  
He had to be in there! She thought heading towards it.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" She called, rounding the corner. Sure enough, he was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, looking at her. His eyes are so cold, but there is a warmth to him. I don't know how it is possible, but he just seems so familiar. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You're all right!"  
  
  
"Oh course I'm all right woman!" He snapped pushing her away. "I'm a Saiyan! I can take care of myself!"  
  
  
Serena sighed at his reaction and stood up, dusting herself off. That's when she noticed it.   
  
Chapter 17   
  
She looked down and noticed a long white tail.  
  
  
"What in the..." She said, giving it a tug. "Oww!" She cried out in pain.  
  
  
"What'd you expect?" Vegeta said, not even looking at her. "It's gonna hurt if you pull your own tail."  
  
  
"But... I'm not supposed to have a tail." Serena said.  
  
  
"All Saiyans have tails." Vegeta said, with his eyes still shut.  
  
  
"But I'm not a Saiyan." She said. He didn't say anything, he just sat there with his eyes closed. I can't let her know anymore. If she remembers, then she's going to be in a lot of trouble. Freiza would kill her if he knew who she was. He thought, remembering why she had left the planet Vegeta when she was a child.  
  
  
"Did you hear me?" Serena asked, waving her hand if front of Vegeta's face. His eyes opened and he looked at her. When he saw her face, his expression softened for a split second. Then his normal scowl replaced it. "I just said, that I'm not a Saiyan."  
  
  
"Then explain to me why you now have a tail." He said, looking at her, she couldn't say anything to that.  
  
  
Her eyes fell to the ground as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. I'm not a Saiyan. She thought. That's what Goku is and he is really strong. If I'm a Saiyan, then why am I so weak compared to him? She hadn't even noticed that Vegeta had left until he was gone.  
  
  
"Stay with the Dragon Balls!" He yelled back to her, holding one of the Dragon Balls under his arm.  
  
  
"But..." She began to protest, he was gone though. Where's he going? She thought. Oh well, I better do what he says. She laid down on the ground and fell asleep. She was really tired.  
  
  
Later that day...  
  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly overhead. What a beautiful animal. She thought as it disappeared from her view. She sat up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms up towards the sky. She sat perfectly still when she felt five huge power sources heading straight for her. She ducked low behind a rock and watched as five figures stepped into the cave. Who are they? She thought, looking at the strange men. They were dressed in the Saiyan uniform, similar to the one Vegeta wore.  
  
  
They came into the cave and counted the Dragon Balls. Serena ducked down and lowered her power level as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. They had spotted her. They one that had horns and purple skin grabbed her by the arm.  
  
  
"Hey!" He shouted, making her stand up. "You're the one Freiza wants us to bring back with the Dragon Balls. Just then, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan landed nearby.  
  
  
"Let her go!" Vegeta yelled, seeing that they had Serena.  
  
  
"Why should I?" The man holding Serena barked. "I am the leader of the Ginyu force. Captain Ginyu is my name." He let go of her, and all five of them stood in a pose. They managed to get the two Dragon Balls from Vegeta and Krillin very easily.  
  
  
"What are they doing?" Gohan asked, to himself more than to anyone else.  
  
  
"I want to take on Vegeta." The shortest one said.  
  
  
"No I'll do it." Another one of them chimed in. They fought for a minute and then they did rock, paper, scissors to find out who got to fight them. Ginyu grabbed Serena by the arm again. He lifted the Dragon Balls with his energy. He picked up Serena and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't fight, because she knew that it would be bad.  
  
  
When they got back to the ship, Captain Ginyu took Serena back to that dark room she had been in before. How do I get myself into these thing? She thought, looking around the gloomy room   
  
  
Chapter 18   
  
  
Serena's friends fought bravely against the Ginyu force, but the Ginyu force was much stronger. Even Vegeta couldn't beat them, except for the short green one, with lots of eyes. Poor Gohan could barely move, he was hurt really bad.  
  
  
Captain Ginyu was having tryouts for the Ginyu force, but there was no open positions. He wound up, getting rid of most of them. Freiza had gone to get the password for the Dragon Balls from the Eldest Namic, and Serena was stuck in the ship still. She was afraid. She could feel her friends power levels get lower and lower.  
  
  
She cried silently into her hands when she felt that even Vegeta was no match for them.  
  
  
On the Battle Field...  
  
  
Goku had finally arrived with a bag of Senzu beans. He laid his sons head in his lap and popped one of them into his mouth. He stood up, his wounds were healed and his strength returned. They walked over to Krillin and it was the same. He jumped up and was one hundred percent better.  
  
  
"What happened? Why are you teamed up with Vegeta?" Goku asked Krillin.  
  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story, a lots happened since you've been gone." Krillin said.  
  
  
"This will be a lot faster, than for you to tell me the whole thing." Goku said placing his hand on Krillin's head. Goku concentrated really hard and read Krillin's memories of everything that had happened.  
  
  
"I can see now, why you teamed up with Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
  
"How'd you do that?" Krillin asked, shocked at what he had seen.  
  
  
"I just kind of learned it. I guess training at 100 times normal gravity had that effect." Goku said.  
  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, who stood up, hurt pretty bad. Goku took the last Senzu bean from the bag.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" He called throwing the Senzu bean to him. He looked at it strangely. "Eat it!"  
  
  
Vegeta ate it and he too, was restored to his best. "Wow! I feel great!" He said.  
  
  
Goku jumped into the fight and easily beat two members of the Ginyu force. The small one, with red skin and white hair, ran away scared for his life.  
  
  
Vegeta walked up to the two that Goku had defeated. They were still alive. He blasted one and jumped on the throat of the other, killing them both.  
  
  
"What'd you do that for!" Goku demanded.  
  
  
"You're feelings make you weak, Kakarrot." Vegeta said.  
  
  
Goku sent Gohan and Krillin to go find the Dragon Balls. Goku and Vegeta stayed and waited for the Ginyu force to come back.  
  
  
The Eldest Namic...  
  
  
Freiza had arrived at the Eldest Namics. He demanded to know the password, but the Eldest Namic refused to tell him. Three Namic warriors attacked Freiza and were easily defeated by him. Nayo had to get Freiza to fight him, so that Dande could get the password to the 'earthlings'. Nayo and Freiza headed away from everyone until Freiza finally said that they had gone far enough.  
  
  
They landed and the fight began. Freiza was a lot stronger than Nayo and Nayo took quite a beating. He attacked Freiza, but Freiza didn't even seem to notice. Freiza grabbed Nayo's arm, his fingers punching Nayo's skin. Nayo screamed in pain as Freiza twisted his arm off. Purple blood dripped from where he arm had once been. Nayo concentrated and managed to regenerate his lost arm.  
  
  
"You have more fight in you than I thought." Freiza said calmly.   
  
Chapter 19   
  
After a while, Serena felt another big power level. Is that Goku? She thought. It sure does feel like it. She concentrated her power so she could find out for sure, but she couldn't tell. I have to get out of here! She thought. She began to power up so she could blast her way out. Yelling "Kamehameha!" She blasted the wall. Nothing happened. These walls must be thicker than I thought. She thought, trying to think of another way out. Maybe if I do the same thing I did to get here it will work again! She thought. It's worth a try.  
  
  
Serena banged on the door and made gasping noises. They could hear everything she said, because there was an intercom in the room. Upon hearing her gasps, two guards opened the door to find her laying on the ground. They stepped into the room and as the door closed behind them, she jumped up and knocked the two guards out before they knew what was happening. She took the card off of the one that opened the door and headed out. She was careful to stay hidden.  
  
  
She had finally made it outside and there wasn't anyone around. She looked around and all of Freiza's men were gone.  
  
  
"What happened here?" She said out loud. She took a look around and saw Gohan and Krillin digging near the space ship. "Gohan! Krillin!" She yelled, running towards them.  
  
  
"Serena! You're all right! But how did you get here?" Krillin asked seeing her running towards him.  
  
  
"It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later when we go home." She said. "Why are you digging?"  
  
  
"This is why." Gohan said, pulling a Dragon Ball from the hole they had been digging. In a few minutes, they had all seven Dragon Balls dug up and laying on the ground near them. Gohan's head snapped to the sky when he felt a huge power source heading for them. "Someone's coming!"  
  
  
They all took cover until they could see who it was. "Dad!" Gohan yelled as his father appeared standing next to a member of the Ginyu force. It was the one with the white hair and red skin. Everyone greeted Goku with great joy, all except for Serena. She sensed something about this guy, and after a minute of being around this guy, Gohan picked up on it too.  
  
  
"That's not my father!" Gohan yelled as he raised his hand to hit Krillin.   
  
  
"What do you mean he's not you fath.." He didn't finish his sentence because Goku hand came down and hit him on the head. He realized that it wasn't Goku then. It was actually Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. He had stolen it, and Goku was trapped in Captain Ginyu's old body.  
  
  
"What happened to Goku?" Krillin demanded.  
  
  
"I don't know. He's probably dead by now." Captain Ginyu said.  
  
  
Krillin and Serena both attacked Captain Ginyu, but Gohan couldn't. His conscience was holding him back, he couldn't hurt his father. Serena didn't have the heart to fight. She didn't want to, she hated fighting. She always had. She was barely able to be Sailor Moon, and now she was fighting one of the strongest fighters in the Universe. She was thrown to the side like it was nothing. She hit her head on a rock and fell to the ground unconscious. Moments later Goku, in Captain Ginyu's body, showed up. He told Gohan to help out and finally, Gohan joined Krillin and the battle continued.  
  
  
Inside of the Ship...  
  
  
Vegeta and Jaice, the only member of the Ginyu force left, besides Captain Ginyu, were battling it out. Everything inside of the ship was being destroyed. Vegeta clearly had the advantage over Jaice. The wound up outside, still battling it out. Vegeta realized that Jaice was stronger than he had previously thought, but it didn't matter. Vegeta was still much stronger. He beat him and headed to the other side of the ship. He saw Goku and attacked. Captain Ginyu's power was diminishing quickly. He didn't know how to use his body and his soul to get all of the power, but he was figuring it out. Goku, in Captain Ginyu's body, fought as best as he could. The three of them combined, were giving Captain Ginyu a rough time. His power level decreased, and then Vegeta came out from the other side of the ship. He saw Serena laying next to a big rock, and he ran to her side. Captain Ginyu saw that the kid had a hidden power that was very powerful, so he tried to change bodies with him. Goku jumped in front of the beam, getting his old body back. He fell to the ground, broken and bruised.   
  
Chapter 20   
  
Vegeta didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he had to get Captain Ginyu. He attacked him, giving it his all. Captain Ginyu did nothing to defend himself. While Goku was yelling for Vegeta to stop, Captain Ginyu was preparing to take Vegeta's body.  
  
  
"Change Now!!" Captain Ginyu yelled. A beam came from his mouth and headed towards Vegeta. There was a frog hopping near Goku. He picked up the frog and threw it in front of the beam.  
  
  
"What ... what happened?" Vegeta asked, very confused at what had just happened. Gohan, Goku, and Krillin began to laugh. "What just happened? Where's Captain Ginyu?"  
  
  
"Take a look at that frog." Goku said, laughing. Vegeta walked over to the frog and looked at it. It was Captain Ginyu.  
  
  
"Come back here." Vegeta said, as the frog hopped away.  
  
  
"I think you finally found someone to pick on that's your size." Goku said still laughing.  
  
  
"I would kill it, but I don't want to get frog guts on my nice clean boots." Vegeta said. He walked over to the still unconscious Serena and picked her up. He was walking towards Freiza's ship.  
  
  
"Where're you going Vegeta?" Krillin asked, scratching his head.  
  
  
"Into the ship." He said. "Bring Kakarrot."  
  
  
Gohan and Krillin picked up Goku and carried him inside. Vegeta led the way. He led them into a room with a rejuvenation tank.  
  
  
"It's an older model, but it'll work. I kind of broke the new one." Vegeta said. "I'd say it wouldn't take more than an hour."  
  
  
Vegeta laid Serena down on the floor and prepared the tank for Goku. Goku opened his eyes and saw a tray with needles on it. He flipped out.  
  
  
"I don't want a needle!" He yelled, spilling the contents of the tray all over the floor.  
  
  
"You're not going to get a needle!" Vegeta barked. Goku calmed down a bit, and in a minute, was healing in the tank. After Vegeta put Goku in the tank, he turned to Gohan and Krillin. "You two could use some armor." He said, heading in the opposite direction.  
  
  
They followed him, and he pulled out two sets of armor, like the kind he had when he fought them on Earth. He tossed the armor in front of them and they pulled it on.  
  
  
"This is the armor I wore when I fought you on earth. It stretches to almost any size." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"You know these don't look as nice as yours though." Krillin said.  
  
  
"I care if you're in style or not!" Vegeta barked, something was obviously bothering him.  
  
  
"I like my new armor." Gohan said. "It's easy to move, and stuff." He moved his arm up and down to prove it. While Gohan watched the Dragon Balls, Krillin went to get the password from the Eldest Namic. Vegeta went inside to take a nap. He sat down next to Serena who was still unconscious. I will protect you, my Princess. He thought, kissing her on the cheek. He laid her back down and picked up a timer.  
  
  
"I think 30 minutes will do. Then I'll be my old Super Saiyan self again." He said, leaning his back against the rejuvenation tank. He fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
Meanwhile on the way to the Eldest Namic...  
  
  
"Man, if Freiza found out I was flying solo, my goose would be cooked." Krillin said to himself, flying at full speed towards the Eldest Namic. All of a sudden, a power level was heading for him. It wasn't very big, but it was heading his way. He kept flying and soon he saw, Dande. A young Namic they had met when they saved him from Freiza. "Hey Dande!" Krillin called out. His body a silhouette in the sun. Dande's eyes lit up when he saw Krillin. He flew over to him and they headed back to Freiza's ship.  



	4. Part 4

Chapter 21   
  
Back at the Ship...  
  
  
Gohan sat outside and just stared up at the sky. One of the Dragon Balls began to roll away, but he didn't notice right away. A frog popped out from behind the Dragon Ball and tried to push it over a bump in the ground. When Gohan came up behind him, he crossed his legs and whistled, acting like he didn't notice that the Dragon Ball was behind him. Gohan finally realized who it was.  
  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, his eyes narrowing. "You're Captain Ginyu!" He chased the frog away and felt something coming towards him. He looked up at the sky and two figures appeared. It was Krillin and Gohan. "Krillin! You're back!"  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "I thought he was supposed to help you watch the Dragon Balls."  
  
  
"He went inside and said he was going to take a nap." Gohan said.  
  
  
"This is perfect." Krillin said. "Make sure Vegeta's asleep. We're going to take the Dragon Balls over there, so even if he wakes up, it will take him time to get there."  
  
  
Gohan climbed up the side of the ship to make sure Vegeta was still asleep and the three of them took the Dragon Balls and flew a little ways away.  
  
  
They set the Dragon Balls down in a circle, with one in the center. They began to glow when Dande said the password and the dragon awakened.  
  
  
"I've always heard of the dragon, but this is the first time, I've actually seen him." Dande said. The dragon was so much bigger than the dragon from Earth.  
  
  
"I will grant you any three wishes that are within my power." The Eternal Dragon said in a booming voice.  
  
  
A voice came in their heads. It was the voice of King Ki. He was the one that Goku had trained with when he had died. They were going to wish back their friends, but they could only wish back one person per wish. There was three wishes and four people. They had to decide who they were going to wish back. They were all fighting over who was going to be wished back, but Piccolo put his hand on King Ki's back and told them to wish him back.  
  
  
"What?!" The others yelled, in anger.  
  
  
"If they wish me back, the Dragon Balls on Earth will be revived and so will Kame." Piccolo said calmly.  
  
  
They used the first wish to bring back Piccolo. Dande had to say the wish in the Namic's native language though. With the second wish, they brought Piccolo to the planet Namic. The only problem was that he was brought to the planet, not to the same spot as they were. They were going to use the third wish to bring Piccolo to that precise place. They never had the chance to though.  
  
  
Back on the Space Ship...  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and he looked out the window. "I can't believe I slept that long, it's already dark out." He said to himself. "Wait a minute! That's not why it's dark!" He said seeing the dragon in the distance. "How dare they!"  
  
  
He stood up and rushed outside. He flew towards the dragon, flying as fast as he could. "Those little brats!" He spat out as he flew.  
  
  
Meanwhile Freiza had beaten Nayo. Nayo had told him that their little plan had worked, and he was on his way, very angry. Ready to take out his anger on anyone and everyone who stood in his way.  
  
  
"Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Freiza said to himself when the sky drew dark. "No it can't be! They can't have summoned the dragon!" he flew as fast as he could back towards them.  
  
  
Back to the Eternal Dragon...  
  
  
Vegeta landed, in an even more foul mood than before.  
  
  
"You little.." He didn't finish, he grabbed Dande by the front of his shirt and demanded that he be given immortality. Dande, who refused at first, was forced to give into Vegeta's demand. Dande wished for Vegeta's immortality, but just as the dragon was about to grant his wish, the dragon exploded and the Dragon Balls turned into stones and fell to the ground.  
  
  
Dande's eyes filled with tears when he realized what had happened. "You said you wouldn't die on me." He said, referring to the Eldest Namic.  
  
  
"Am I immortal or not, I don't feel any different." Vegeta was saying.  
  
  
"No. You're not immortal." Dande said. Just then, they looked to the sky. They saw the silhouette of someone. He had evil intentions and they could feel it.  
  
  
Meanwhile Elsewhere on the Planet...  
  
  
Piccolo had arrived. So this is my home planet. He thought looking around. He could sense Gohan's power and he headed towards it. He was flying and he looked down sensing a really weak power level. It was a Namic. He was hurt pretty bad.  
  
  
"How do you feel?" Piccolo asked landing next to him.  
  
  
"I've been better." Nayo said, seeing an unfamiliar face.  
  
  
"Take care buddy." Piccolo said getting ready to fly off.   
  
Chapter 22   
  
"Wait." Said Nayo, lifting his hand. "Come here." Piccolo headed back over to him. "If we fuse then you'll be more powerful." Nayo said.  
  
  
"I don't think so." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"We need all of the help we can get to defeat Freiza." Nayo said.  
  
  
"Hmm.." Piccolo said. "Will I still be me?"  
  
  
"Pretty much." Nayo said.  
  
  
"Okay. But if I don't like it, you're gone." Piccolo said. "What do I do?"  
  
  
"Once we've fused, you'll never want me to leave." Nayo said. " Just put your hand on my arm." Piccolo did as he was told and Nayo's body disappeared. He was now part of Piccolo.  
  
  
"Wow I feel great!" Piccolo said as he felt his power go up. He took off and headed for Gohan again. Don't worry Gohan, I'm coming.  
  
  
Back on the Battle Field...  
  
  
They had started to fight and were off to a good start. That is, until Vegeta got Freiza to transform into a more powerful form of himself. After Freiza transformed, he became more powerful. He charged at Krillin, one of his horns went through Krillin and came out the other side. Dande cried out and flew into the water to get him. His head popped out of the water with Krillin in his arms.  
  
  
"He's still breathing." He said. Gohan began to fight and was off to a really bad start. With one punch, he was on the ground in pain. Just then, Krillin came out from behind the rock Dande had taken him to. He used his distructo disk and cut off part of Freiza's tail. Freiza became enraged and took off after Krillin. Krillin flew as fast as he could, trying to distract Freiza for a few minutes.  
  
  
Freiza was gaining on him, so he turned around and used a Solar Flare to slow him down. He found a small island with a lot a cracks. He flew in and tried to hide, but every curve he took, led him to Freiza.  
  
  
Back where Gohan lay Weak and Beaten...  
  
  
"I can heal you." Dande said placing his hands on Gohan. He closed his eyes and concentrated on healing Gohan. Vegeta's mouth fell open when he saw this. Gohan sat up, all of his wounds healed and looked around.  
  
  
"I didn't know you could do that." He said.  
  
  
Just then Krillin returned.  
  
  
"All right!! We did it!!" He yelled seeing Gohan.  
  
  
"When were you planning on telling me he could do that?!?!" Vegeta demanded.   
  
  
"If we'd have known he could do that, we would have had him heal Goku!" Krillin barked back.  
  
  
Freiza came up behind him. After seeing the kid up, he said. "Maybe they did wish for immortality."  
  
  
He was about to attack them again, when a voice was heard behind him.  
  
  
"You're Freiza right?" He said. Freiza turned around and saw another Namic standing behind him.  
  
  
"That voice. It sounds familiar." Dande said, when he saw who it was.  
  
  
"Better take cover Dande." Piccolo said.  
  
  
Dande gasped. How did he know my name? He thought as he ran for cover.  
  
  
"Not another Namic." He said. "I thought, I'd gotten rid of all the Namics." He was clearly not threatened one bit. They began to fight and Piccolo had the advantage over Freiza. He was faster and at this point, he was stronger.  
  
  
After Freiza took quite a beating, he transformed again. Becoming more powerful, and faster. Piccolo was no match for Freiza.  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
Piccolo began to lose really bad. He was no longer stronger, and his speed was no match for Freiza.   
  
  
The others watched on in horror and then an idea came to Vegeta's mind. He thought back to when Gohan had been hurt. That little Namic kid had healed him. A Saiyan was at his strongest point right after he came back from a life threatening injury.   
  
  
Krillin was becoming antsy, he wanted to help.   
  
  
"Don't go after him!" Vegeta said. "If you really want to hit someone, hit me!"   
  
  
"Huh?" Krillin said, confused.   
  
  
"If you threaten me within an inch of my life, that kid will heal me and then I'll be a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said. Krillin didn't want to do it.   
  
  
"Do it bald boy!" Vegeta barked, bracing himself for pain. Krillin closed his and took one shot and it didn't do anything. "Come on. You have to do better than that!" Vegeta said pushing Krillin. Krillin covered his face and shot a blast right through Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta fell to the ground clutching his bleeding stomach.   
  
  
Back on the Space Ship...   
  
  
Serena was a little girl on a sad planet. Everything was desert. It was dry and barren, the only thing that lived here, was the Saiyans.   
  
  
Serena walked through a big palace. She watched as her childhood passed in front of her eyes. She saw a small boy with spiky black hair. It was the Prince. He was so small, but he was very strong. His power was very high considering his age. Serena refused to fight. She had always been that way. They were beginning to say that she wasn't a real Saiyan, but she was more of a Saiyan than any of them. People were telling her father to take her out in the desert and leave her, but she was his daughter, he could never do that. He may be a Saiyan, but he cared about his children, even if there was hatred between all of them.   
  
  
She had been different than all of the other kids since she was born. Instead of having a brown tail like all of the other Saiyans, she had a white tail and instead of having brown or black hair, hers was blond. And there was a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, along with small white wings. Her parents were worried when they saw her, but the next day, the wings were gone. The moon and white tail was still there though. Her two older brothers always teased her. They didn't like her to begin with, they never had since the day she was born. Raditz and Turless were always jealous that one day their little sister would be the Queen of the Saiyans.   
  
  
She wasn't born a Princess, she had become friends with the Prince. He didn't get along with anyone. He would shoot at the others and take their toys. She was the only one that stuck up for herself, instead of letting him walk all over her.   
  
  
He went to take the doll she was holding, he was going to use it for target practice. He snatched it out of her hands and she snatched it back. He tried to take it again, but she got the better of him. He ran to his dad and had a tantrum because he hadn't gotten it the way he wanted. King Vegeta, the boys father, saw the free spirit in this little girl and he decided that she going to be very strong when she was older. She became the Princess and was promised to marry Prince Vegeta when they came of age. The two of them became really close. They kept on training the Princess, she was very gifted. She picked up the attacks easy, but she never tried. She did as she was told so she wouldn't get into trouble. She didn't want to do it, it was evil and her heart was as pure as a crystal.   
  
  
When she turned four years old, she heard them say that a man named Freiza was going to take the Prince. The Prince was her friend and she didn't want him to leave. She would miss him.   
  
  
When Freiza came to take the Prince away, the Princess, in her white armor given to her from her mother to match her spirit, came out and attacked Freiza. She was very angry, and put her whole heart into the attack. She was just a child and she didn't know what she was doing. Her hair turned white as she entered Super Saiyan level one. Freiza saw that this child was a huge threat, formed a huge ball of energy in the palm of his hand. The little girl came towards him, her long white odangoes pigtails flying behind her. He threw the attack at the girl, but a little quick thinking from King Vegeta saved her life.   
  
  
A trap door under her feet opened and she fell down a long slide like thing and into an empty space pod. The space pod took off and left for the planet Earth just days before the destruction of the planet Vegeta.  
  
  
Chapter 24   
  
  
The attack Freiza had thrown at her, had hit her and the smoke made a blanket around her so she could drop down and Freiza would think she was dead. But it took its toll. When her eyes opened, she didn't remember anything. She was a lost child, she climbed out of the space pod and had wandered the streets of Tokyo, trying to find out who she was. That's where she met her new mother. They had lost a baby girl, and were very upset. They weren't able to have anymore children and the loss of the baby left them heart broken. They found her wandering the streets so they took her home with them. They asked her where she lived, but she couldn't answer it. They put out fliers and nobody ever came for her, so they adopted her, naming her Serena, because she had brought Serenity to their lives. That's when they found out they were going to have a baby. It was Serena's baby brother Sammy.  
  
  
Serena watched as all of this happened, very aware that it was a dream, but she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to see more. There was more to it than she knew. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach causing her to wake up.  
  
  
Serena's eyes popped open and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She tasted blood, but when she looked at herself, she was fine. She was still in the white armor from Earth and her tail wrapped itself around her waist instinctively. That was weird. She thought. I felt it, it was real. Just then, she sensed what was happening outside. "Vegeta!" She yelled out when she didn't feel his power level anywhere. She ran out of the space ship and headed towards the huge power of Freiza. "Vegeta! I hope he's all right."  
  
  
On the Battle Field...  
  
  
Dande refused to heal Vegeta. His heart told him not to heal that evil man.  
  
  
"You have to Dande!" Krillin said. "He's our only chance!"  
  
  
"I can't." Dande said looking at the ground. Just then, they sensed another power level. It was Serena.  
  
  
"Princess." Vegeta croaked out. "Go back. It's too dangerous."  
  
  
Serena headed straight for Vegeta. She landed next to him and placed his head in her lap. "Vegeta." She whispered. "While I was asleep, I had this dream, I remember everything clearly." She said.  
  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she saw her best friend broken and bleeding in her arms. "Dande!" She called. "You have to help him!" She said, her voice cracking a bit. Dande had no choice. He had to help the evil Saiyan. He sat down and healed Vegeta. Vegeta jumped up and pushed Dande and Serena out of the way.  
  
  
"You little punk!" He said, heading for Freiza. Freiza had begun to transform yet again. This was his last transformation and he would be at his highest power level. Freiza had seen the Namic child heal Vegeta and had his own little plan in mind. After his transformation was complete, he send a blast of energy straight for Dande. No one could sense it, they didn't know it was coming. Dande fell to the ground, dead. The next person he aimed at, was Gohan. He sent the blast, but Vegeta pushed Gohan out of the way.  
  
  
Everyone was shocked, everyone except for Serena that is. She knew that deep down, there was good in him.  
  
  
"You saved me, Vegeta!" Gohan said, his eyes were huge.  
  
  
"I didn't save you brat!" Vegeta barked. "I did it to show that I'm stronger."  
  
  
"No way!!" Freiza yelled when he understood what Vegeta was talking about. "You can't be!! A Super Saiyan!!" Freiza was in shock, his mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge. Vegeta just stood there, with his normal sneer on his face. He was sure he had finally reached the legendary level of Super Saiyan. Serena had a feeling that he was wrong, but she couldn't say anything. He wouldn't believe her anyway. He wanted this so bad, that he wouldn't accept that he hadn't reached it yet.  
  
  
The fight began and at first Vegeta was doing well, but that all changed. He realized that he hadn't reached it and that he was going to lose. Serena couldn't do anything. She wanted badly to run in and protect her Prince. She knew she couldn't though, he was a goner. Oh Vegeta. She thought. I love you. She couldn't bring herself to say it to him. She didn't know how she knew that that was the way she felt about him, it was like they had been in love some other time or place. That's why they had been drawn to each other when they were children. There was still so much she couldn't figure out. Her head was spinning. Why hadn't her parents told her the truth? They told her she was adopted, that they met her parents before they died. Why did they lie?  
  
  
At this point, Freiza was using Vegeta as a punching bag. Seeing this brought fresh tears to Serena's eyes. She couldn't bear to see Vegeta being abused like that. Freiza threw him against the cliff next to him and crushed a rock, using his foot, in a wound on Vegeta's stomach. He was beyond pain by now. He could barely feel it anymore because he was in so much pain. He didn't care though. He knew his time was coming, and it wouldn't be long before he was with his father again.  
  
  
"Good night, sweet Prince." Freiza said, snapping Serena out of her trance. Just then, everyone turned around. They had felt Goku's power heading straight for them. As soon as Goku landed, Serena rushed to Vegeta's side. She laid his head on her lap. She had tears streaming down her face.   
  
Chapter 25   
  
"You made it Kakarrot." Vegeta said.   
  
  
"Kakarrot? That's a Saiyan name!" Freiza said, looking at Goku. "Yes I remember. The resemblance is indisputable. You are definitely the offspring of him." Freiza told the story of the Goku's father and how he had died trying to gain freedom, when the planet Vegeta was destroyed.  
  
  
Vegeta started to tell the tale of the Saiyans, the same one Freiza had told him. About how Freiza destroyed the planet Vegeta and killed both of their fathers. He never had a chance to be who he wanted to be. Freiza had made him into exactly who he wanted him to be.  
  
  
Freiza shot a beam straight through Vegeta trying to get him to stop talking, but even that didn't stop Vegeta from telling his story. Finally, his face turned to Serena's. His tears flowed as much as hers did.  
  
  
"You finally remember." He said, trying to speak. "You're my Princess. I love you. Kakarrot. Take care of your sister for me."   
  
  
"My sister?" He said, confusion shot through his body.  
  
  
"SISTER?!" Freiza shouted, remembering the child he had killed so long ago. "IT CAN'T BE!! SHE DIED WHEN SHE WAS FOUR YEARS OLD!!" Freiza began to slowly back away.  
  
  
"The Princess is your sister." He said, He looked up into her eyes again and then Serena leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and fell dead in her arms. She didn't know what was going on around her after that. All she could think about was Vegeta. All the memories were there, but they didn't fit. Why did she feel such a deep passion for him? It didn't make sense. Then she remembered all the pain that Freiza had caused him and an overwhelming anger filled her body. Out of nowhere, a loud shriek of pain and anguish escaped her throat. She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. That strange power began to fill her body again. She was powering up to her highest level ever. Her sorrow and pain, made her unpredictable and the others backed away slightly. A blinding light lit the area. Everyone had to shield their eyes because the light coming from her body was so bright. She screamed even louder, causing everyone to cover their ears to block out the horrible noise. They would never forget that scream for the rest of their lives and no one had ever seen Serena so upset.  
  
  
When the light died down, Serena stood before them, in the same white armor. Her hair had turned bright white and the moon on her forehead glowed brightly. She had huge white wings and there was a white light emulating from her body. She was a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
"Are you sure you killed me? Did you ever see a body?" Serena asked, trying to get a hold of the power, but it was no use. She wasn't strong enough to control all of this power that had come to the surface. She was now very dangerous and wanted only to destroy this man at all cost.  
  
  
"That mark on your forehead" Freiza stammered. "My father told me about a girl that our ancestors fought that had that mark on her forehead! That's impossible though!! They destroyed you too!!"  
  
  
"I always have a way of coming back." Serena said. "My mother sent me and all of my friends, including Vegeta to be reborn in the future, when the Negaverse attacked. That was a thousand years ago, and I'm still here. I'll be here for a thousand more."  
  
  
  
She used the techniques she had learned as a child but had never used. She threw energy blasts at him, punched and kicked him, and was doing very well. Then it happened, she became even more angry when Freiza said something about Vegeta and her power increased even more. She was about to overload.  
  
  
"You killed Vegeta!! You killed my parents!! You killed all of the ones I loved!! You'll pay!!" She yelled, throwing everything she had at him. She used the crystal and gathered every last bit of her energy, hurling the energy straight at Freiza. Freiza somehow managed to dodge the huge blast, but it was too late for Serena, she had no energy left. Not even enough to keep her heart beating. She fell dead at Goku's feet. He fell to his knees beside, and picking her up, he held her body against his chest.  
  
  
"Serena!" He yelled, his eyes glazed over, but he forced himself not to cry. He would avenge his sisters death. Deep down, he had known that Serena was his sister, and he finally knew why he had trained her. His heart knew that she was his sister and he knew that he had to do what it took to protect her.  
  
  
The battle between Goku and Freiza had just begun.   
  
Chapter 26   
  
In the Next Dimension...  
  
  
When Serena opened her eyes, she wasn't on the planet Namic anymore. She was standing in front of an old gate. The hinges were rusted almost completely off. She knew that this was where she was supposed to go. She pushed open the door and walked through. There was a rundown street with a few stands here and there. There were people everywhere. They watched her as she passed them, some of them were bowing their heads when she passed. As she walked, beauty was returned to everything she passed. Her love for Vegeta and all of her friends and family radiated off of her. The street was no longer rundown, but it was clean and the houses had a glow to them.  
  
  
She walked though the streets towards the castle in the middle. It felt like she was in a dream, but she wasn't. She walked through the gate to the castle and walked up the stairs to the entrance of the castle. There was an old fountain out front. She walked past it, dangling her fingers into the dirty water. The water in the fountain turned crystal clear and the fountain, that hadn't worked in years, started to flow. The sun began to shine down on the city. Serena kept on climbing and finally she came to the entrance to the castle.  
  
  
She walked through the doors, the guards bowed as she passed.  
  
  
"It's great to have you home, Princess." One of the guards said. Serena walked into a huge room. It looked like it had been designed to be a Ball Room, but it had never been used as that. Her footsteps echoed through the large room. As she walked the broken stained glass window, began to glow as the were fixed. The grime that covered the floor disappeared and the room was decorated like there was going to be a big ball. It was like someone of importance home coming after a long journey.  
  
  
She kept walking, following the steps to the throne room. There were all sorts of people in there, including Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta. There was a bunch of girls surrounding Vegeta. Serena felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw them. They were beautiful. She walked into the room and up to King Vegeta. She bowed her head when she approached his throne. Vegeta was sitting sideways in his chair, looking bored. He felt something that caught his attention. It was Serena!  
  
  
"Princess!" He cried, jumping up and picking her up. He spun around holding her up in the arm. No one had ever seen this type of emotion from Vegeta, he was always so mad looking even if he wasn't.  
  
  
He stopped spinning and placed her feet on the floor, their lips met on the way down. A fountain of love came out of the two of them, causing love and beauty to be rained on the rest of the city that she had not passed. The whole land was transformed, from an arid wasteland, to a land of hope and love. The Saiyan's were given another chance. They were no longer an evil, cold hearted people, but they had been saved. It was too bad that their savior came too late to save their lives.  
  
  
When they broke apart, they were both dressed differently. Serena was wearing her princess dress with the long white skirt that flowed down to her ankles. The huge white wings were still there and her hair brushed across the floor, dragging behind her when she walked. Vegeta was dressed in his blue armor, with a cape that hung over his shoulders, and his tail hung behind him. He put his arms around Serena, pulling her closed to him. His tail wrapped around her waist and her tail wrapped around his. Serena laid her head of Vegeta's chest and closed her eyes. She was so happy that they were finally together, even if they were dead.  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Princess Serena." A sweet voice said behind them. They looked behind them and there stood Serena's Saiyan mother. She pulled away from Vegeta and ran to her mother's open arms.  
  
  
"Mother!" Serena cried as she hugged her mother. "I missed you." Serena said through her tears. Her mother pulled away from the hug after a while.  
  
  
"I have a gift for you, my darling." Her mother said. She reached for something that was strapped to her back. After untying the strap it, she handed Serena her sword. "This is a very special gift." She said. "If you put that crystal that you have on the end of it. It magnifies the power of the crystal and it makes you stronger than you ever imagined."  
  
  
"Thank you mother, but how did you know about the crystal?" Serena asked feeling a bit confused.  
  
  
"I've met your real mother, Queen Serenity. She told me everything." Her mother said, a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
  
"Don't worry, you'll always be my mother." Serena said, hugging her mother.   
  



	5. Part 5

Chapter 27   
  
Vegeta's father called him over. "Here you are. You are the King now." He said placing the talisman that was given to him from his father. "It had been passed down for centuries. I don't know who the first person to have it was, but it has been passed down to the King, for centuries."  
  
  
The King and everyone else knew that it was almost time for them to leave, but Vegeta and Serena were clueless. They were so happy to be together that they forgot about the battle on the planet Namic.  
  
  
Everyone was giving them gifts and coming to see them before they had to leave. Serena heard a familiar voice above her.  
  
  
"Princess Serena." The voice said. Serena looked up to see Queen Serenity floating above her.  
  
  
"Queen Serenity." Serena said seeing the Queen coming down towards her. "My child, you are not going to stay this way. You are the future Queen and will soon be going back. It was destined that you be with this young man. Though I did not see it before. You two are destined to be together. Never let go of your love for each other." The rest of the memories began to come back to Serena and Vegeta. Queen Serenity continued. "One thousand years ago. Princess, you were supposed to marry Prince Darien from the planet Earth, but you did not want it that way. You met him and the two of you fell in love. The Prince proved himself to me, by giving his life to save yours." She said holding up a small star locket. Vegeta looked at it and picked it up.  
  
  
"I was going to give this to you." He said, opening it up. It played their song. It was the song they had heard when they first met. "It was a gift, because I was in love with you then as well as now." He unhooked the clasp and put it around Serena's neck, fastening it on.  
  
  
"It's beautiful." She said, hugging Vegeta.  
  
  
They embraced and then everything turned white. When the light cleared, Serena was laying on the ground. She was still in the white dress with the wings and the sword given to her from her Saiyan mother, lay on the ground next to her. They were right. She thought, clutching the sword still in the sheath. We weren't staying there, but I never saw my brother Raditz.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened and he sat up pushing the dirt off of himself. How did I get back here? He thought. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the cape, but his tail was gone. It wasn't a dream. He thought, standing up and walking not any particular place in mind. He was in a daze, he didn't know if he was dead or alive.  
  
  
It was the same for Serena. Wait a second! Where's Vegeta? She thought to herself. She started to look for Vegeta. She sensed his power and two huge ones. She headed towards the two huge power levels. She gasped when she saw who was fighting. It was Goku and Freiza and Goku was a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
Goku and Freiza were headed away from her. It looked like Freiza was trying to get away. She looked in the direction he was flying and saw the Dragon. She flew after them and beat Freiza to the Dragon. She landed next to Dande, who had forgotten what he was supposed to wish for.  
  
  
"Kakarrot, you dog." Serena heard Vegeta's voice. "You're a Super Saiyan."  
  
  
"You're dead! I killed you!" Freiza yelled seeing Vegeta and Serena.  
  
  
"If I was dead, could I do this?" Vegeta said, getting ready to use an attack on Freiza, but before he got a chance he and Serena both disappeared.  
  
  
Serena blinked and looked around, she was in a beautiful meadow. There were birds chirping, and bees buzzing. The butterflies flew all around her, tickling her nose. The flowers perfume surrounded her, engulfing her in a peace. It was beautiful. Wait a second! She thought, remembering what had happened. Where am I?  
  
  
Everyone else was the same way. They didn't know what had happened. The Namic's looked around and wondered where they were. Then everyone heard someone say that Guru was there. They headed towards him, seeing that he too, was all right.  
  
  
"We are on a planet called Earth, my children." He said, telling them everything that had happened. "The planet Namic is about to explode any minute. Goku is up there fighting Freiza as we speak."  
  
  
Serena made it to back to where everyone stood. "Gohan!" She cried, seeing Gohan standing in front of her. She ran over and gave him a hug. Bulma was standing by them, she gave her a hug also. "You're all right." She said, seeing that they weren't hurt. "I was worried."   
  
  
Chapter 28   
  
"How are you Serena?" Bulma asked, looking strangely at Serena.  
  
  
"What?" Serena asked, seeing Bulma stare at her.  
  
  
"Nothing. You just look different." Bulma said, still looking at her. Serena looked down at herself and saw that she was still dressed in her white princess dress and she had the big white wings. Her tail was blowing in the wind along with her hair. She had the sword strapped on her back, so she didn't have to hold it. It got pretty heavy after you'd been holding it for a while. She heard a familiar voice. "Who is that?" She asked walked towards it. As she neared it, she saw that it was Guru, the Eldest Namic.  
  
  
She walked towards him, she knew him somehow. She thought back to the Moon Kingdom. A man had come to the Moon before the Negaverse and had wanted to kill the Queen and the Princess. There was a Prince who protected Princess Serena and her mother, but he was no match for the evil man. He fell dead and soon, so did the Queen. Princess Serena did the only thing she could do, she fled. She had to find a way to bring back the Prince and the Queen and that's what led her to Namic.  
  
  
"Guru." She said smiling as she remembered the child that had helped her find the Dragon Balls, so many years ago. They had been good friends. Guru looked at her and recognized her immediately.  
  
  
"Princess Serena." He said, looking at her. "My aren't you lovely. You are just as beautiful as the day I first met you. You came to the planet Namic to bring back your mother and the man you loved." Tears sprang to Serena's eyes, when he told the story. She was an emotional wreck these days. She had been crying almost non stop for weeks.  
  
  
"I remember." She said, smiling as he looked down on her. "But you were much younger then." She said thinking back to the child. Dande reminded Serena of Guru when he was young. He was pure of heart and wanted only to help his people. His hand opened and in the palm of his hand, there was a small heart shaped locket. She took it from his hand and opened it up. There was a small picture of the two of them and on the other side, there was a picture of just Serena dressed like a Princess. Tears came to her eyes when she saw that he had kept it for over a thousand years and had given it back to her, before he departed this world.  
  
  
"Yes, I was younger than you are now." Guru said, seeing the child in his head. "You are still young and beautiful and I'm sure you will make a great Queen." He passed on the power of the Dragon Balls to one of the elder Namics. Then he quietly passed away. His body turned into light and disappeared. Serena heard the Namic's cried out as he left. She was glad he had been happy when it was his time. He had seen the destruction of his people and their rebirth. Serena heard a voice behind her and she turned towards it. Vegeta sat on a rock, looking at all of them in disgust. When she saw him, her emotions went into overload and she ran to him. His hatred disappeared when he saw her.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Serena cried, running to his arms. She throw her arms around her neck, her nerves were shot. Her emotional fatigue took affect and she passed out on Vegeta's shoulder. So many memories in such a short amount of time, had overloaded her mind and her body. She fell into a peaceful sleep in Vegeta's arms.  
  
  
The next thing Serena was aware of was a battle and then the two of them were off of the planet. They were flying away, just the two of them.   
  
  
That's all for now, I'll send the other 2 when I get a chance. I'm sorry it's so long and it took me forever to copy and paste it. hope you enjoyed it.  



End file.
